Numerous scraper mechanisms have been used to prevent the accumulation of soil on disk blades. One such device that has been commercially successful is the rotary scraper disclosed in U.S. Pat. No, 4,206,817. This rotary scraper, however, includes a heat-treated metal rim that contacts the metal disk blade and emits an annoying characteristic squeal. Further, the metal rim, even though heat-treated, has a relatively short working life and when wear is excessive the entire scraper must be replaced.
Even though scrapers are not required when certain soil conditions exist, conventional scrapers are biased to contact the disk blade at all times, thus unnecessarily contributing to the problem of excessive wear.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved scraper mechanism.